Chucky VS the Leprechaun
by Jazzmyne
Summary: Uh...its Chucky vs the Leprechaun. What would get Chucky so mad enough to fight the Leprechaun? You'll just have to read and find out now won't you? RR Please.Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chucky Vs. the Leprechaun

"So, uh, Tiff. When you gonna make some more o' them meatballs, eh?" Chucky asked of his doll wife Tiffany, who was actually a doll. So was he and his son, as well; a family of killer dolls living in a trailer recently occupied by random people they'd 'taken care of ' earlier. "I dunno...maybe. Hey, let's go for a walk!" Tiffany said spontaneously. "No." Chucky said immediately. "Oh come on dad! We could go for a walk, it'll be fun." Glen said. "Glen, son, you gotta understand that not everything 'will be fun!'" Chucky mocked with quote fingers and all. "Oh, come on doll face, it'll be good for us." Tiffany said excitedly as she walked to the door with her mind made up. "Oh boy!" Glen exclaimed and followed his mother. Chucky sat for a couple of seconds and found it no use. "I just don't see the use of burning carbs before we eat." He said stubbornly as they set out. "Honey, we're plastic." Tiff said as she closed the door.

As Chucky discovered, the walk didn't turn out a total waste of time. The dolls found a cave they hadn't seen before. "Hey, cool. Let's go in it." Chucky said as he headed towards it. "But it's dark in there." Glen said. Chucky took a second look at the cave. "Yes, yes it is." He said. "There might be a bear in it, dad." Glen said nervously. "So there's a bear." Chucky said waving a hand as he ventured in. "Go on, Glenda." Tiffany said as she pushed her shivering son in front of her. "Hey! There's a pot of gold in here! Sweet!" Chucky said enthralled by its shining coins. Glen squealed and ran out of the cave. Tiffany went after him. Chucky looked to the right of the pot of gold and found out why Glen ran. "Gahh!...Oh…It's just a midget skeleton." Chucky observed of the remains of an unfortunate short person with a green Irish looking hat. "Hmm…" He looked from the hat and to the pot of gold and back again. Hat. Pot of gold. Hat. Pot of Gold. Hat of gold. Pot of hat…Uh…

Chucky came through the door finally. "What took you so long, Chucky?" Tiffany commanded in a huff. "I had to drag this pot of gold all the way here." He said out of breath. "A pot of gold? You kept us waiting for a pot of gold? Well, was there anything else there?" Tiffany asked prepared to get angry. "Well…there was a hat…" Chucky said as innocently as he could. "Well you should have taken the hat! What are we going to do with a pot of gold, Chucky? We're dolls, we can't spend it on anything! I could if I was Jennifer Tilly, though!" Tiffany raged. "Please don't fight." Glen piped from a chair. "Hey…" Chucky tried to defend himself, but was interrupted by an Irish voice. "You took me pot o' gold." It said. "What the?" Chucky turned to look up at the rather unattractive leprechaun looking midget sitting on top of the fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you?" Chucky asked. "Oh my God! There's a midget clown trying to rob us!...Who ran away from the circus because he was abused by the tall man!" Tiffany said and hit him with the broom she had picked up while fighting with Chucky. The guy on the fridge fell and hit the floor hard. Glen looked at it in horror. "Mom! You've killed him!" "Its okay, Glenda, he's just sleeping. And anyway he was raised by lions." Tiffany said. "Tiff, what are you talking about?" Chucky asked wondering why she always made up stories for other people. "Help me pick him up so we can throw him out of the trailer." As she did so Tiffany's face contorted in helpless fits of laughter. "What now?" Chucky groaned. "Hey, Chucky, Chucky..." "No." "...Aqua! Aqua!" Tiffany whispered. Then the guy sat up as Tiffany continued ranting the word 'aqua'.

"You're quite the attractive lass, ya' are." he said. Tiffany stopped saying aqua and made as if blushing. "That's my mom." Glen said. "Oh! So it is!" he said. "Yeah buddy. Who are you?" Chucky said poking him in the chest. "I'm the Leprechaun and I want me pot 'o gold." the Leprechaun said. Everyone paused. "Or better yet I want me a bride." The Leprechaun said slyly. "You also want my foot up your ass, buddy." Chucky said and made to grab him. With a stupid little jig capable of making anyone laugh, the Leprechaun grabbed Tiffany and disappeared. There was a silence. "Mom!" Glen shouted. "Damn! Now who's gonna make my dinner?" Chucky said kicking the broom on the ground. "Dad, we gotta go save her!" Glen said heroically pointing at the door. Chucky furrowed his brow. sigh "I guess so..."

"You remember where this cave is right?" Chucky asked his son as they walked. "Of course dad. Hey, let's sing a song, dad! It'll be fun!" Glen said. "No, we are not singing a song." Chucky said concentrating on the road ahead. Glen fell silent for a little bit. Then he burst into chorus of 'I love you, you love me, we're a happy family...' Chucky cringed and grabbed Glen's shoulders. "No! No! Son, for the love of God do not sing Barney!" He said. "Hey look the cave!" Glen exclaimed.

"Ye're gonna be happy here with me." The Leprechaun said. "Well, I don't know. Do you like meatballs?" Tiffany asked. The Leprechaun looked at her queer. "Well this one time I made meatballs and I walked out. When I came back in Chucky had smear it all over his forehead and the back of his head, I don't know how. I guess he thought that it looked like he got his brain shot out and I was like 'Chucky I spent time making that' and he's like 'but Tiff its funny'. I started laughing and..." The Leprechaun stared at her wondering how one possessed doll could love talking so much. "Lookit me hat!" He said suddenly. Tiffany's attention was drawn to his hat and she immediately forgot everything else. "Ooo!" she said and stared at it. The Leprechaun laughed evilly and rubbed his grotesque hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany appeared at the mouth of the cave. "Oh, hey, there she is. C'mon son, lets go." Chucky said and grabbed Glen's sleeve to pull him along. As the two got further into the cave Tiffany seemed to be the same distance away. "Tiff this is getting pretty damn ridiculous." Chucky yelled to her after they nearly lost sight of the entrance. "Dad I'm scared." Glen said. "Shake it off boy." Chucky said. As he turned his attention back to Tiffany she was right in his face. "Gahhh!" He exclaimed and stepped back into Glen. Bramble vines erupted from the ground and ensnared them. Tiffany's image faded and revealed the ugly Leprechaun, laughing fiendishly...well as fiendish as a Leprechaun can laugh. "Okay son, you can be scared now...but just a little. I don't need it rubbing off on me, you hear?" Glen shook his head slowly up and down.

"Ha! Now that you're outta the way I'll be taken yer wife from ya. Be wishin' ya the luck of a black cat atop a broken mirror under a ladder on Friday the 13th with..." Leprechaun started. "Shut up. I get the freakin' point ya psyco!" The Leprechaun gave him a look of midget death and took Tiffany's plastic arm. "Come me lass." "But...I..." "Lookit me hat." "Ooo!" and they teleported to somewhere else in the cave. "Damn!" Chucky kicked at the brambles to no avail. "Oh dad! We're going to die! Hold me!" Glen exclaimed and attempted to clutch at his father, but his hands could not reach. Chucky ignored that and had an epiphany. "Son! My knife is in my back pocket! I can't reach it. Get it for me."

"Dad, I can't reach it." Glen said wiggling his little fingers to signify. "Sure ya can boy, you got squat feet and long arms...you're like E.T.! Now get it." Chucky said. "No really, dad I can't" "Well, use your teeth, then. Just don't get any ideas there." Glen shrugged as much as he could. "Just...just dad, please don't fart...I don't want it all in my throat then I suffocate and die." Chucky pondered this. "Wha?...I won't just get i...Ah! Yah! You bit my ass! You buttmuncher!" "No dad, I got it, I got it." Glen said around the knife.


End file.
